kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
064. The Butler, Gravely Wounded
The Butler, Gravely Wounded (その執事、傷重, Sono Shitsuji, Kizu Omo) is Chapter 64 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Sebastian Michaelis manages to grab Ciel Phantomhive. Undertaker comments that he expected Sebastian, a butler, to be able to protect the Earl. Ciel notices Sebastian seemingly unconscious and calls for him. The latter states that he can hear Ciel just fine and his expression darkens at Undertaker. Undertaker remarks his interest in Sebastian's record but concludes that he makes Ciel miserable after all. He attempts to finish Sebastian off, but then the place shakes with force. The ship begins to tilt upward and Ciel, Sebastian, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Rian Stoker, and Undertaker express their surprise. Passengers are depicted screaming with horror. Rian crashes to his death. Grell notes the date of his birth and death. They then turn their attention to Sebastian and say they will be the one taking Undertaker. Ronald then tries to annihilate Sebastian in his weakened state. Ciel remarks that he can not allow Ronald to disparage Sebastian and claims that they will not lose, while his butler agrees. However, Sebastian splutters out blood and Ronald notes that it seems like he is picking on the weak. Before he could react, Sebastian punches him in the face. As Ronald skids across the floor, Sebastian catches him by the collar and attacks him once again. Ronald swings violently with his Death Scythe in return and they both battle until Ronald collides into the wall. The Grim Reaper is perturbed with the fact that Sebastian is still able to move, and the latter replies that he has to answer to his master's orders. Meanwhile, Undertaker says that he has seen Grell somewhere before and identifies them as the Grim Reaper who acted as Madame Red's butler. He comments that Grell also tampers with people's lives. Grell attacks while dismissing him as being nosy. Undertaker asks if it is almost time up for them, but Grell answers that they are not planning on leaving like Cinderella, not with all those "handsome men" there. As Grell attempts to attack, Ronald is thrown in his direction, severely beaten up. Sebastian casually utilizes Ronald's Death Scythe, saying that it is old-fashioned to rely on one's Death Scythe. Before further action is taken, they feel the ship sinking. Outside, several captains and passengers have climbed aboard lifeboats and they scrutinize the scene of the ship sinking and passengers falling perilously. Water floods the area Ciel and Sebastian are in. Undertaker bids them farewell but Grell and Sebastian both lunge forward to attack. Undertaker's chain of mourning lockets then slips out of his possession and is grabbed by Ciel. Undertaker, however, smiles and entrusts its watch to Ciel, hoping he would take care of it, as it is his "treasure." He then says goodbye and leaves the ship, splitting it in two with his Death Scythe. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Undertaker *Grell Sutcliff *Ronald Knox *William T. Spears *Rian Stoker Navigation pl:064. Ten kamerdyner jest ciężko ranny! es:Capítulo 64 it:Capitolo 64 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc